kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Ushio
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2014_Note = Same as Christmas 2015 |NewYear2015 = 提督、新年あけましておめでとう…ございます！…あっ…あの…、ごめんなさいっ！ |NewYear2015_EN = Admiral, Happy New... Year! ...U-um... Sorry! |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |EarlySummer2015 = 水着は…少し恥ずかしいです。あの…提督、もし駄目だったら言ってくださいね！ |EarlySummer2015_EN = Wearing a swimsuit is....a bit embarrassing. Um.... Admiral, if this is no good, please tell me! |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015_2 = ひゃあっ！……あ……あの……びっくりしますから…… |EarlySummer2015_2_EN = Hiaa! ....Ah.... Um.... That scares me so.... |EarlySummer2015_2_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_2_Note = As Secretary (2) |EarlySummer2015_3 = あの……やはり、いつもの格好に戻った方が、良いですよね……？あの……すいません！ |EarlySummer2015_3_EN = Um.... It would be better if I went back to wearing my usual clothes, wouldn't it...? Um.... Sorry! |EarlySummer2015_3_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_3_Note = As Secretary (3) |EarlySummer2015_4 = すみません……あまり、こちらを見ないで…… |EarlySummer2015_4_EN = Sorry.... Don't look this way so much.... |EarlySummer2015_4_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_4_Note = Docking Major |MidSummer2015 = あ。やっぱり、潮少し太ったかも。曙ちゃん、私、少し痩せるようにがんばるね？ |MidSummer2015_EN = Ah. I might have gained a bit of weight, really. Akebono-chan, I will try and lose some weight. |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋は焼き芋が美味しいですよね。提督、後でお庭で枯葉を集めてお芋やきませんか？ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn's sweet potatoes are delicious, aren't they? Admiral, why don't we collect some dry leaves from the garden and bake some sweet potatoes later? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 曙ちゃん、その格好は…？そうか、もう師走の大掃除の季節ですね。潮もお手伝いします。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Akebono-chan, those clothes are for? I see, it's already December's cleaning season. Ushio will also help. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 提督、節分の豆はこちらです。あの、鬼役は……潮が担当しましょうか？え、いい？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Admiral, here you are the Setsubun beans. Umm, the demon is....Should I volunteer? Eh, it's fine? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、一生懸命作りました。潮のチョコレート、受け取って頂けませんか？ |Valentine2016_EN = Admiral, I gave it my all making this. Won't you accept Ushio's chocolate? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = 潮、嬉しいです！提督のこんなお返しをいただけるなんて。感謝いたします。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Ushio is happy! To receive sweets from the admiral. I'm grateful. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 春、桜が綺麗…。えっ、七駆のみんなでお花見ですか？いいですね！是非、提督もご一緒に！ |Spring2016_EN = The cherry blossom sure is pretty in spring. Eh, everyone from 7th squadron is going flower viewing? Alright! The admiral must also come with us! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、あの…提督と潮たち、三周年ですね？感慨深いです、おめでとうございます！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, uhm... it's the third anniversary for us, isn't it? It has a very special meaning for me, so congratulation! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の雨ってなんだか落ち着いた気持ちになりますね。不思議です！ |RainySeason2016_EN = The rainy season makes me feel really calm for some reason. It's a wonderful feeling! |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance *She wears a serafuku and black knee-highs. Her cannon is pink, and which has a :3 face upon its top so that looking down at it, the cannon barrels look like ears on a bunny. She normally hugs her cannon tightly to her chest (to hide her chest, presumably). She has long black hair with a notable ahoge. The torpedo launchers strapped to her thighs have puppy, kitty, bunny, and other cartoon animal stickers on them. *In her second remodel (Kai Ni), she comes with green-and-brown camouflage painted on her rigging, boots and weapons. Her pink bunny-gun is replaced with a wrist-mounted double-barreled turret on her right arm, and a forearm-mounted pair of triple-barreled turrets on her left, reflecting her all-AA cannon loadout. A long white ribbon is worn like a headband, tied in a bow that flutters behind her, and she has depth charges worn looped on her skirt belt. When taking medium or heavy damage, her CG also now reveals she wears bear-print panties. *She also has a seasonal CG for Autumn for both versions. Her unremodeled version features her wearing a lavender cardigan with a bunny on a while holding a bag full of sweet potatoes and a broom along with some dead leaves on and around her. For her second remodel, she also holds a grilledsaury plate and a tairyou-bata is secured to her gear. Personality *She tends to behave in a shy and clumsy manner. Her voicework portrays her being quite unsure of herself and very soft-spoken. She also gives off a signature "HYAA!" scream, especially when repeatedly "poked" by the player. Combined with her pink cannon and stickers, she tends to come off as a girly-girl. *As an extension of this, she's also used in works portraying her as a serial sexual abuse victim... whether for comedy or drama is up to the artist. *Her most salient trait is that in her Official Art, after reaching medium damage, she pulls her cannon higher while her clothes were all but destroyed, revealing her surprisingly large breasts for a destroyer/young girl. (The reason for this may be that "Ushi" is the word for "cow", so she has "Ushi Oppai", or "cow tits", which is how some Japanese mock women with large breasts.) Many more recent destroyers have had large breasts, but prior to their introduction, she was the only destroyer with an explicitly large breasts in her official art, making her the "oppai loli". Even though Hamakaze has stolen a bit of her thunder, and there are a few others that have significant chest size, a combination of the fact that it had already become meme, and the fact that Ushio seems so shy about it makes her a particular target for large breasted little girl jokes. Notes Quests *Composition: A30. *Sortie (Clearance): B38, B124. Trivia *Historically, the real-life Ushio took part in many of the IJN's operations and was one of the extremely few surviving Japanese destroyers of WW2. Also famous for being a "lucky" ship, she is unlike Yukikaze and Shigure in the sense that she protected her companions instead of jinxing them. *She is also the only ship that was part of the Japanese Taskforce that attacked Pearl Harbor to survive the war. *Surrendered August 15, 1945, scrapped in 1948. *Her name means "tide" or "current". **It was first carried by the nineteenth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the First Kamikaze class in 1906. *Received her Kai Ni on the 84th anniversary of her commissioning: November 14th, 2014. Category:Ayanami Class Category:Destroyers Category:World War II Survivors